


Emma's Favorite Maid

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [11]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dominatrix, F/F, Gags, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Maids, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: Emma Frost dominates Aqua. Enough said~





	Emma's Favorite Maid

Oh, it was good to be the heiress of the Frost Fortune. With money and power at her disposal, Emma Frost truly lived up to the title of the White Queen. But the best part about it was the abundance of maids at her beck and call. Now, despite her reputation as a "rich bitch", Emma wasn't completely heartless. She paid the maids well and took care of them like she would her own family. The maids looked to her like a celebrity of sorts. Though they knew to fear her wrath when she was angered. But Emma had a more... practical use for them: They were the perfect playmates. Now don't take that the wrong way, she never forced them. Well... a little psychic manipulation here and there, but they were always willing participants. She also made them dress in rather revealing uniforms. But there was one maid out of all of them who captured Emma's attention the most: A bluenette named Aqua. 

Aqua started working at the mansion a week ago and was quite good at her job. She was shy, quiet, polite, and a hard worker. While Emma admittedly had an untamed lust for petite girls, there was something about Aqua that attracted her far more than the other maids. 

Eventually, Emma decided it was time to have the Keyblade Master all to herself. After Aqua was finished washing dishes, she was ordered to meet Emma in the chambers for a private discussion. When Aqua knocked on the door, she would find Emma dressed in nothing but a white bra and matching panties. 

"I'm so glad you made it hun." she cooed in a sultry tone. "Well, come on in!"

Once Aqua came on in as requested, she let out a surprised gasp and covered her mouth. "Um... Um... hello ma'am." Aqua stammered. All this time, she was obviously unaware of what fun Emma had with the maids that came before her. In fact, none of Emma's prior playmates told her about making love to the powerful mutant they served... served well so to speak. She arrived in her maid attire black and white with heels, stockings, the usual frilly cap and french maid cuffs worn around her wrists. A blue bra and matching panties lingered underneath the outfit. "So... y-you wanted to see me?" Aqua had never felt so nervous.

Emma could sense Aqua's anxiety. It was nothing short of delicious and it only made the thought of ravishing her all the sweeter. And really, she should've known that the maids wouldn't dare tell of Emma's sexcapades. Not if they wanted to face her wrath.

"Indeed I did," Emma replied. "I assume you know why I summoned you?"

"N... not exactly," Aqua replied nervously. "I'll take a guess, that I'm not here to be scolded or punished. Then again I didn't make any slip-ups since day one. You once praised me for being a hard worker. And that makes me feel happy." She added while closing the double doors behind her. "Am I getting a job promotion?" That, Aqua expected given her status as some of the best among Emma's workers.

"Actually, a promotion might not be too unreasonable," Emma replied. "But you'd have to go through a special... test to earn it."

"A test?" Aqua lifted an eyebrow. "And now I'm wondering what's so special about it." Aqua was tested once, by Master Eraqus and passed with flying colors. Twice when she visited the Olympus Coliseum and faced Zack Fair. Now she was being tested thrice. Aqua wanted to know what Emma had in store for her.

"It's a test of your obedience," Emma replied. "If you want a promotion, you must be willing to do as I say. So, are you ready?"

"Yes..." Aqua nodded. Whatever Emma had in store for her, she was indeed ready. 

"Good," Emma replied with a smirk. "You can start by removing your clothes... Slowly."

"Wha..." Red covered Aqua's face in an instant. To think weeks of hard work would come down to this, she thought. Aqua shared similar moments with other maids when work was done, but it never crossed her mind that she would hit it off with the lady in charge. Would she reconsider? No. Aqua knew her boss was an exceptionally powerful woman who knew how to bring severe punishment, so she pretty much didn't have a choice in the matter. "...As you wish."

Aqua took her time to remove articles of maid's clothing that covered her body. A minute later she presents herself in the nude. A flat stomach, small breasts, rounded buttcheeks and blue pubic hair above her slit.

Emma smiled and watched with rapt attention after Aqua removed her clothes, taking in the sight of the nubile beauty in front of her. Emma then began molesting Aqua, running her hands all over her shapely body and paying particular attention to her tits and ass "Beautiful." Emma replied. "Tell me, child. Are you a virgin?"

Aqua didn't show any resistance as the domineering blonde mutant enjoyed fondling her from head to toe, and her body didn't take long to react either. She blushed still, and her folds were overcome with wetness. Aqua at first was a straight woman, having feelings for Terra that were never admitted - until she started working for Emma. She lost her virginity to Catherine; another maid who had a high sex drive. Recalling the night Catherine reamed her with a dildo, Aqua simply replied with a shaken head.

"So you've already been taken..." Emma sighed in disappointment as she continued fondling the young maid, running a hand between her legs ghosting her fingers over the wet folds of her cunt. "Such a shame, really. I so looked forward to deflowering you. But still..." Without warning, Emma grabbed Aqua by the waist and pulled her closer to her, their breasts pressed together. 

"That you already have experience should make this all the more interesting. Now, let's begin." Emma gripped Aqua by the chin and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss, her tongue pushing its way into her mouth as her hand reached down to squeeze her ass.

"Mnnh... Mmmm~" As they kissed Aqua's lips open, following Emma's and she feels her own breath begin to mix with the other's as the space between them shrinks. Her tongue reaches out to touch Emma's and the bluenette follows up with a french kiss. Squeezed, her body responded once more with pussy lips pouring tiny drops of fluid onto the floor.

Emma strengthened her hold on the bluenette's cheeks whilst pulling back lips and tongue. Taking in the scent of Aqua's wetness added to the ongoing excitement. And in a matter of seconds, the room was already suffused with luscious moans drawn from both women. Aqua gleefully looked into the blonde mutant's eyes as they fell onto the bed - with Emma on top of course. Aqua felt lips press onto her flat stomach, left breast, and neck - each kiss making her wince in bliss. Emma inhaled more of Aqua's oozing puss before taking hold of both legs. and spreading them wide. As Aqua allowed the splayed fingers to massage her thighs Emma's puckered lips dove straight into the snatch.

"UUUUNGH~!!"

Aqua's head flung back. Her mouth had yet to close after a bloodcurdling cry of pleasure pierced Emma's ears. The domineering White Queen carried on and attacked Aqua's clit alternating between hard, and light suckles.

"Mmmhnnaah~"

Aqua's chest rose and fell each time she felt lips releasing and clamping hard around her mound. Emma finally let's go but doesn't cease her assault just yet. Her tongue slices into Aqua's folds, already running it along the tasty velvet walls. Emma's tongue pumps in and out, in and out while encroaching these pussy lips in her icy breath. "Ooooh... Ooooh!" Aqua felt her heart hammering in her chest.

Emma resumed her licking, then Aqua felt a finger pushing into her ass and Emma went back to suck her clit. Within seconds, a huge orgasm was beginning to build. Aqua could feel her finger go inside her wet asshole all the way and started to shiver with climax. "Nnnnnnhh...!" Aqua shook and bucked up and down on the bed and against Emma's face until she unloads. Emma made an audible purr as Aqua had no control over cumming her brains out.

She moved so her hips straddled Aqua's head and pussy was above her mouth. While Emma returned to the slow gentle licks to her clit, Aqua ran her tongue up and down her cunt. She blushed, surprised at how good Emma tasted, and licked faster to taste more of her juices. Emma reached over and grabbed a vibrating dildo, and inserted it into Aqua slowly while still licking her clit. As a response, Aqua started using one finger to go inside of her and kept licking her delicious juices. It was mind-blowing how wonderful the experience felt. The combination of Emma thrusting the vibrator in and out of Aqua and licking her pleasure spot was amazing, and being able to eat out Emma's dripping wet pussy sent to Aqua to a second climax. 

Emma experienced a strong orgasm of her own, so Aqua got to taste all of her juices while they poured out on her. Aqua hungrily drank up drop, after drop of Emma's sweet smelling fluids. "Uhh... uuhhhn..." For the time being Aqua needed a moment to catch her breath, and thankful that Emma allowed it. The queen had both hands planted into the bed above Aqua's shoulders while staring into those ecstasy induced blue eyes. 

"And you passed the first part of the test." 

"Then..." Aqua huffed. "...It was unsurprisingly easy."

"Oh, don't get your hopes up. You have two more parts to go, and rest assured... they WON'T be so easy." Emma replied as she removed her sweaty body from Aqua and scoots off the bed. 

+++++++++++++

Aqua didn't take her eyes off of Emma stepping inside the bedroom closet. She knelt down to hoist a blue armbinder over her shoulder. A 3-inch ball gag and 3-inch paddle scooped in her left hand, while her right hand collected six leather straps. "You're going to put these on next~" Emma leaves the closet and heads back to Aqua gasping at the restraints in her possession.

"I... I don't deserve a spanking miss!" Aqua grimaced at that large paddle resting among said restraints. She went to the closet again fetching herself a pair of nipple clamps, a butt plug, a roll of black tape, and a strap-on.

"Part one was a test of Pleasure... It's only natural to let Pain follow suit." Emma addressed. "First I have to bind you so you don't struggle. Now come here, and put your arms behind your back." 

Aqua gulped hard before obeying her command. Once she turned around, Emma latches the cuffs around her wrists. Taking the tape she methodically wrapped Aqua's hands into mittens that rendered her fingers completely immobile. Emma pulls her limbs into the armbinder and both straps are buckled over her shoulders. The armbinder is then laced up to reinforce its tightness that made Aqua wince. Just as she tries to speak up Emma pulls the ball gag between her lips and feels the straps clasped behind her head prompting Aqua's teeth to sink into the rubber. Then came the separate straps - Emma pulls the first one above Aqua's breasts, after securing it she repeats this with a second strap below. Aqua's legs are put together and the third strap is buckled around her thighs. Her knees are pinned against each other by the fourth fastened, and Aqua feels her ankles being constricted in the fifth strap.

Aqua grimaced at the silver clamps in Emma's left hand, as well as that devilish smirk on her face. "Nnnfhm-- Nmmmp!" Emma ignored the muffled whimpers and applied both clamps to her nipples; god did they hurt. No excruciating pain she'd wish on her own worst enemies, but it provided Aqua a semblance of discomfort like no other. 

"Nnnnng g'shh h'w 'ong oo uh ave' t'o keef eesh a'hn?" (How long do I have to keep these on?) she whined. "For as long as I see fit." Emma grabs hold of Aqua's shoulders then bends her over both knees. Before putting the butt plug to use, Emma slipped two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them - her saliva would serve as makeshift lube. After pulling them out, she presses the plug's tip against Aqua's entrance. "Nnnnng..."

Aqua braced herself and suddenly it was pushed in. Inch, after inch it went until the plug's circular end stuck out like a bathroom sink stopper. Having to deal with this, alongside the clamps biting into her breasts Aqua's uneasiness got worse from here. Emma snatched up the paddle and took a quick look at those soon to be red cheeks.

*WHACK!*

"MMMFUF!" Aqua yelped. *Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack!* Emma spanked her hard with the paddle five times and stopped when she was whimpering. She gently started rubbing Aqua's reddening cheeks.

*WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!*

Then came another, then another, and another. Everything was systematic. Each strike came with enough force to make Aqua's bottom shake. Each strike of the paddle made her bottom turn a darker shade of red. "MMMMFUH! NNHF! ANNNNFH!" Aqua's face conveyed a look of pain and she held on tight. The pain was growing, but she stopped herself from screaming.

Then, Aqua felt the paddle strike her bottom—just above her thighs, on that soft spot. She yelped, and two seconds later the next one hit her, and the next, and then the next. The swats were fire, all of them in the same spot as the first. Expertly placed for maximum effect, and the effect was total.

The paddling continued - Three more strikes stung as Emma brought it hard across her angry red bottom. "UUUUHMMMF!!" Aqua cried out from the impact and kicked her feet upwards. Her cries got louder as she kicked and clenched her bottom around the invading plug until Emma stopped. 

What she didn't realize was Emma raising the paddle as high as she could...

...Aqua doesn't see it coming.

*KA-WHACK!!*

"UUUUUUGH!!!" Aqua hollered the second Emma brought that paddle down hard across her ass. Her legs gave more kicks and when Emma gave a stroke down low, where her cheeks joined her thighs. A lightbulb moment strikes the white queen - making use of her psychic abilities.

Still taking a beating from that paddle Aqua's mind went blank, then back into reality. She began hearing voices in her head that spoke of obedience. Word for word of it repeated like a mantra. "Unnnf' uh ish di'ssh!?" (What is this?)

"You will obey..."

"...Obedience brings prompt rewards~"

*WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!*

"MMMMMFFUUH!!" Emma's smile grew from ear to ear; she knew it was working. The paddle is rubbed lightly over both cheeks.

"Endure. Endure for your loving mistress~"

*WHACK!*

"Pain and pleasure are one in the same~"

*WHAM!*

"Mmmfffrr..." Aqua huffed. Rivulets of drool finally pouring from her gagged mouth. She is rolled off of Emma's lap. "Stick your ass out. As high as you can~" Aqua does just that. She feels Emma's index finger and thumb grip onto her left cheek, applying enough pressure to elicit a pained grunt. "UNNNNNGH!!" That pinch was unbearably worse than the nipple clamps - saying it hurt like crap is merely an understatement.

"It will not stop..."

*WHACK!*

"...Until you release."

*WHACK!*

The answer as to release was obvious. But how can one expect to get off on being roughened up to an extent? For once, Aqua decided to experience being a masochist. That, in turn, strengthened her resolve to cease the ongoing pain Emma delivered without mercy.

*WHACK!*

Emma brought the paddle down hard across the lower curve of her buttocks. This time, Aqua didn't make a sound. The paddle smacked across her bottom again and Aqua STILL kept quiet. 

"Yes~ Accept it. Welcome the pain with open arms~"

Aqua swore that she would be brave and managed to take the first ten strokes without any muffled complaints. Case caressed her bottom for a minute or two. Her buttocks were starting to blush pink and were warming under the paddle's punishment. After the pain of the paddle, Emma's hand felt so good. But soon she was punishing Aqua again, bringing the paddle down, the smack of the paddle echoing in the room.

*WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!* *WHACK!*

Aqua shook. Her wet folds quivering at an alarming rate after receiving thirteen strikes. The fourteenth hit hard enough to make her squirt. "Uhnnngmm ysshh..." Aqua felt fluids cascade down her inner thighs as Emma delivered three more blows.

"Take it all you painslut~!"

Emma pulled the paddle back a few feet away. Her teeth clenched, she inhaled and exhaled, keeping eyes firmly locked on the target that was Aqua's ass. The latter bit the ballgag hard and braced herself to take a big hit. 

*WHOOSH!*

*WHAAAAM!!*

"UMMMMHMMMMMMMFH!!!!"

The sound of leather crashing into flesh, and Aqua's ear piercing scream reverberated. At the peak of it all, she came, came and came. Alas, she found euphoria at the end of her ordeal. Emma chuckled as she watched Aqua collapse then crawled over to take off the nipple clamps. "Huff... uhhff e'mmuh..." Emma pushes her face down to pull out the butt plug that turned her anus into a gaping hole. "You deserve a good ass fucking..." she pulled a strap-on towards her. "...Starting now." Aqua heard the loud click of Emma fitting herself with the 10-inch rubber cock's harness. Emma moved into position and placed the head of the cock at her ass hole. No warning given; every inch is shoved in, and Aqua responds with a pained scream. 

Emma slowly moved her hips forward while pulling Aqua's legs toward her slightly to gain leverage. Aqua felt a little more push into her rectum. Then a little more and she could feel the veins on the cock's life-like design run across her inner rim. It was about a third of the way in when she pulled back for the first time and Aqua felt the dick sliding out of her. Feeling the ridge of the bulbous head rest against the rim of her anus, Emma reversed course and began pushing back into the bluenette. Emma emanates a sultry moan, and Aqua's mind goes blank again.

"Enjoy it~ Like the painslut you are~!"

"MMMPH! UMMP!" Aqua tried to find some degree of comfort, that being easier said than done. Each thrust put the cock about another inch inside of Aqua before Emma pulled out and then began her forward assault again. 

"G'UUUHF! MMMFH!" Aqua felt the base of Emma's cock rest against her ass and she could feel the heat pulsating off her pussy behind its harness. Emma started to pick up the pace of her thrusting and Aqua hoped it would start to feel good quickly. Thankfully, it did. The pain finally went away. It still felt a bit uncomfortable.

"MMMMPH! YSSSHH!" Aqua hollered. Her eyes tightly closed, and teeth having a strong grip on the saliva drenched ballgag.

"Oh yeah? Enjoying yourself already? I knew you would you little slut! Take my cock!"

Emma started thrusting even harder now. The strap-on sawed in and out of Aqua's hole, almost with ease now. Emma was moving at a rapid pace. Aqua heard the loud flopping sound as Emma's hips slapped against her ass over and over and over again.

Emma's breasts bounced up and down due to the force of her movements. The fucking escalates to Aqua making an Ahegao (fucked silly face) - eyes rolled to the back of her head, complete with lurid moans of a happily fucked cock-warmer. 

"Yes... That's my girl~!" 

A matter of time before Aqua gives into Emma's degrading words that clouded her mind. Aqua saw herself in a mirror nearby; showing lewd expressions on her face, breasts flopping in every direction and drool pouring from her gagged mouth. Emma continued calling Aqua her little slut and a cock whore as she pounded away at her ass over and over. The verbal abuse was just as exciting as the physical.

"UMMMMMMFH! FU'HHHFFFK!!" 

Aqua and Emma cum in unison. Letting out a prolonged groan she feels Emma pulling out of her. Suffice to say, the Test of Pain was more difficult than she thought. As for the upcoming third part she gulped hard; unable to comprehend how daunting it will be. 

"And now... we will test your endurance." 

+++++++++

Aqua is encased in a blue latex catsuit, save for her hair and face. A harness ball gag had been strapped over her head, a black panel covered her blue eyes. A black corset tightly laced around her torso, and hands locked into leather mittens. Her arms and legs are spread out with wrists and ankles locked in metal cuffs to all four bedposts. A Hitachi wand buzzing on the highest setting taped around her waist and pinned against her crotch while smaller vibrators had been taped over each nipple under the latex. 

Back in her white, kinky outfit, Emma stood proudly over Aqua fighting hard to endure the high-level pleasure her mind could do little to resist. The White Queen's telepathy slowly, but surely drove her mad with repeated mantras of more degrading words and lewd images of bondage and latex and orgasms constantly present in her thoughts.

"How long will you last~?"

"UMMF!" Aqua feels Emma massaging her breasts and vibed nipples. Her pink glossy lips lean closer to Aqua's ear and whispers "Your eagerness turns me on~"

*VRMMMMMMMM*

"Mmmmmfh... HMMMMMPH!!" Aqua wailed as the vibrations increased. She was under Emma, still groping her breasts rubbing both thumbs against the smaller vibes. The pounding increased, almost to the point where she was literally shaking. She felt a climax approaching when suddenly the vibrations abruptly decreased and she moaned out of frustration. The vibrations almost completely stopped, then started up again, increasing as Aqua again rode toward an impending climax. This time, the vibrations remained steady and stayed that way for fifteen or twenty minutes.

"Ahhh, orgasm denial~ Don't you just love it?"

"MMFUUUH!" The vibrations got intense enough to keep Aqua in a sexual frenzy, but not enough to let her cum. She kept moaning into her gag. Then, just when she was about to give up, the vibrations increased again. Aqua shook her head from side to side and rolled her eyes behind the panel, all she could think of was wanting to cum. Emma was still massaging her tits while the vibrations continued to get stronger.

Aqua's body twisted, turned and tugged against the cuffs as the notion of getting closer to climax drew near; she hoped this time she would be allowed to. At the very second more of those images appeared in her head.

First, she thought about Emma fucking her mouth with a strap-on cock, while taking it in the ass from Catherine. Second, she pictured herself being ogled, groped and touched by lecherous individuals who were turned on seeing her dressed as a latex maid. Third, Aqua imagined the following days with Emma who did nothing but put her in one stringent bondage position after another and addressing her as 'mistress' instead of ma'am. It made her eager indeed. To serve the White Queen from now on, instead of going back to the Land of Departure where Terra and Ventus waited.

"Mmmmmmmpfhh... mmmfhh!!" she screamed. "UUH'HMMMMM - AAAHMMMMM!" Aqua felt her pussy contracting, which always happened right before she came. She fiercely bucked in her restraints, emitting lusty screams beyond her control - Cumming hard. She came five times, and the vibrations finally stopped. "Ummmh~" Aqua lets the climax wash over her. Emma looks down and sees wetness forming in the blue latex.

"Congratulations Aqua. Among my best maids, you certainly exceeded my expectations in every way. Such a strong mind... and such commitment." 

The panel is unbuckled, and so are the gag's harness straps. Emma pulls out the ball that formed a bridge of saliva between it, and Aqua's lips. "Com... commitment?"

"I read your mind sweetie," Emma replied.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Staying loyal to me. Better yet, being MORE than just a maid..." Aqua shows no discontent as Emma's lips hover towards her ear. "A pet. My personal pet."

Having her darkest thoughts discovered struck Aqua like lightning. Then again, she was completely UNAWARE of Emma's psychic abilities, and that Emma wouldn't tell. She found it fun to play with the minds of previous maids without giving herself away. 

"Y... yes Mistress Frost." Aqua nodded. "I want to stay with you, and be used to your heart's content."

"Very well.!" Emma pulled out a wide, leather collar fashioned with silver diamonds and an O-ring in the center. Looking at it with delight, Aqua is overwhelmed with bliss having felt the collar pulled over her neck and secured snugly. "Thank you Mistress Frost!" she exclaimed.

"Then it's official. This is your job promotion."


End file.
